Fallen in love with you
by CrimsonDayDream
Summary: A flirtatious play boy and an ex delinquent. This tells the story of how they came to be...prequel to 'Say you still love me'
1. Acceptance Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**From the maker of "Say you still love me", I present to you the prequel "Fallen in love with you"**

**Acceptance letter.  
**

* * *

**0_x_/0_x_/20_xx_**  
**_xxxxxxx _****  
_xxx xxxxxxxx_ Street**  
**East Blue _xxx xxx_ **

Dear **Student,**

Congratulations and welcome to the East Blue College University beginning **_xx_rd September**, **20_xx_**

Your choice to attend EBCU for your graduate degree is perhaps the wisest choice of your professional career. You are to be congratulated on the personal and academic achievements that have brought you thus far in your career and to our school as we are known for our good academics and our specialization in martial arts. Many students from all regions, far and near, sign up with hopes in getting in but we are sad to say only a lucky few can get in depending on how academically smart you are but if academics aren't your strong point and you prefer sports you may be able to get in on a sports scholarship, again depending on how good you are.

Our school is most popular for our small escalator system from college to university as well as our 90% of graduates achieving jobs six months after graduating.  
We also do a scholarship and we were impressed by your recent interview and the skills you possess and are proud to offer you a place on our xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx course on a sports scholarship.

We encourage you to be in contact with us between now and September.

First, you will need to notify us as soon as possible but no later than **x_x_/0_x_/20_xx_** regarding whether or not you plan to accept this offer. There is a long list of students waiting to take up any spots that are not filled.Your faculty advisor is _xxxx xxxxxx_. We encourage you to contact **_xxxx_ **within the next few weeks to get acquainted, to discuss your research interests, and to begin to plan your academic program.You will probably receive an e-mail or two from some of your fellow graduate students who have been members of our program for a while. They'll be happy to give you a feel for life in the **course **from a student's perspective.

The entire course is very proud to be able to attract so many outstanding scholars like you. We look forward to meeting you in September and developing with you a sound partnership in teaching and learning for your future.

Yours truly,  
**_xxxxx xxxxxx_**, PhD  
Graduate Advisor


	2. New start

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Oh, gawd...I really didn't know how to write a summery WITHOUT giving away the whole chapter...so, simple and short is my easy way.  
Uh, rating, I dno, but I might do it as "M" to be on the safe side, just in case theres inapproiate thoughts or dreams or stufff in later chapters...  
**

**Chapter one: New start  
**

* * *

A tall stature stood with his arms crossed at the arches and steps of a campus. He wore dark green trousers and a plain white shirt. He also wore a black bandana as well as three Katanas on his waist. A grin was wide across his face as he stared up at the large buildings.

He was excited for his first day at his new university. Although it excited him, it also scared him due to the fact it was a new place where there was a possibility he wouldn't fit in. He had originally attended a high school and college across town that had been dubbed as a "Delinquent" school as it had the reputation of accepting students who were originally kicked out from their previous school for misbehaviour.

He breathed the fresh air and continued to grin, watching students pile past him. It was the start of something new where no one knew his background so no one would be terrified of him, he would be able to make friends, eat and laugh with them during their breaks, hang out after the day was over. He could imagine it now.

"If it isn't Zoro Roronoa…"  
Zoro paled, his fantasies crushing right before his eyes. He recognised those voices and now those voices were going to ruin his new beginning. He turned slowly to face them, a glare already upon his features. It had been two other students from his previous school, one's he use to fight practically everyday. Great…just fucking great.  
"Our university wasn't good enough for you that you're attending this posh shit one?"  
"Get out of here…" Zoro growled lowly, there were student's already looking at him and it was making him nervous that they were probably already dubbing him as trouble.  
"Oh, you don't want people to know the real you? Too bad!"  
The two lunged at Zoro, fists at the ready. He easily dodged their attack, evading it all with ease. He didn't have wooden swords on him right now, he only had his katanas and he really didn't want to draw them out on the two men for fear of being dubbed as an attempting murderer, so the best thing he could do now was defend himself and counter their hits with his own.

Crowds had gathered around to watch the scene unravel before them. One person watched intently at the scene, watching the fast movement being exchanged, it looked enjoyable.  
It had been a black haired boy who now was poking his head through the crowd, close enough to the battle.  
"Want some help?" he asked.  
Zoro quickly glanced at him before focusing back on his fight. "No, get lost kid!"

The boy pouted but none the less, he jumped in anyway, jumping on the back of one of the delinquents hitting him to the ground.  
They continued to fight until the two men ran away, yelling curses that it wasn't over yet.

The black haired boy grinned at Zoro who couldn't help but smile back a little.  
"I'm Luffy, I attend the college here, I'm in my last year!"  
"I'm Zoro; I'm attending the University, first year."  
He paused for a moment before he continued to talk.  
"Thanks for you know…helping out…"  
Luffy nodded, a grin still plastered on his face.  
"No problem, it seemed fun anyway!"  
"Luffy!" A shout came from behind him, before a hit was landed on his head.  
"What do you think you are doing getting in a fight again!?" Yelled a oranged haired girl.  
"Ehh…", whined Luffy as he pouted, tending to his head.  
Her light brown eyes looked at Zoro, she smiled at him, holding out her hand.  
"I'm Nami, this idiot's friend"  
He took the hand and shook it "Zoro"

"Do you know where you're going Zoro?" Nami asked him, knowing full well he was new to their campus.  
Zoro shook his head, he actually hadn't attended a view around the place so he didn't acutally know.  
"No I don't"  
"That's fine, I can take you to where you need to go, I know the entire campus since the college and University are practically the same. What places to you need to know?"  
Luffy stood quietly, listening as he didn't want to interrupt, he should warn Zoro but that would mean he would get hit again, and he really didn't want to be hit.  
Zoro fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a small piece of paper and slowly un-folding it.  
"I…need to know the kendo club and where the Sport Psychology and Coaching Science course is…"  
Nami nodded.  
"Follow me then" She smiled gently, gesturing with her hand that Zoro should follow.

Nami showed Zoro other places whilst she was taking him to the main areas he needed to know.  
Once they arrived at his course, she clapped her hands and turned to him.  
"That'll be a fiver please?"  
Zoro blinked at her, as if she had said a joke and he didn't understand.  
"Huh?" Was she trying to get money from him just because she showed him around? Wasn't it just meant to be a kind gesture?  
"You really think I actually wanted to show you around with out getting something in return?"  
She held out her hand, her other on her hip.  
"Hand it over"  
Zoro glared in disbelief whilst reaching into his pocket and taking out a note and handing it to her.  
"Witch…" He growled.  
She smiled gently at him, taking the money and putting it into her pocket.  
"Bye bye Zoro~" She sang as she walked away.  
Luffy waved to Zoro and chased after Nami. Zoro sighed, there goes his lunch money.  
He turned around and walked into the classroom, many faces gasped as they recognised him as the guy who caused trouble at the front gates this morning, but they all didn't seem scared. Questions began to rise in the class. They all rushed to him, asking him where he learnt to fight, what were the swords for and what club he plans to join and if it was true where he went to before and if he had really defeated so many people.  
Zoro couldn't help but smile, happy no one was scared of him. He sat down and happily answered their questions until class began.

"What are you doing here?"  
Zoro frowned as he stared at Luffy and Nami. It was lunch time and he was planning on napping through it as there was nothing for him to do, after all a certain witch had taken his money. They had come into his classroom and were standing by his desk, looking down at him.  
"We're getting you so we can have lunch!" Luffy shouted as he jumped up and down; pointing in the direction of the canteen.  
"No thanks. Witch here took my money." Zoro laid his head back on his arms. He was using them as pillows so he could sleep.  
"I can lend you the money back"  
Nami said, joining in the conversation. Zoro looked back up.  
"Really?"  
"So long as you pay me back with a 300% interest" She smiled.  
"I'd rather starve to death" Zoro mumbled, lying back down.  
"Nami!" Luffy whined at her "I'm trying to make a friend here and you're ruining it!"  
Zoro's ear twitched. Friend? Had he just heard 'friend'? Although he had met many in his class, none seemed to actually be his 'friend'. The kid didn't seem bad, he seemed like a good kid, a kid who had his back.  
He looked back up.  
"I'll come with." Zoro said getting up from his seat and picking up his swords.  
They walked towards the canteen, Luffy couldn't walk properly, he was practically jumping around. Nami swore at him, threatening to put him on a leash.  
Zoro couldn't help but just chuckle at their behaviour. He opened the door, allowing them both to enter first.  
"Where the fuck is the bastard?"  
Nami, Luffy and Zoro looked at the person shouting, they had just entered the canteen and there was already a commotion. Luffy ignored the matter and hurried to get food, taking two plates and filling it up with as much meat as he could for himself.  
Zoro sat at the table with Luffy and Nami. Listening as the guy was shouting about a bastard flirting with his girlfriend.  
He turned to Nami and asked "What's that about?"  
Nami chuckled. "Apparently there's this guy who's flirting with every women he see's, rumours have it he's a real looker."  
"Have you seen him?"  
"No, he's new, and just like you he's already created a reputation for himself. The prince."  
"I have a reputation?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"After your little stunt this morning, everyone knows you're a delinquent, they already know of your past and what high school and college you went to. New's travels fast, and no one wants to mess with you, they say your three swords are cursed and that you're a demon."  
Zoro stared, once again, in disbelief. That rumour sounded like bullshit, except for the last fact. He was known as a demon in high school.  
"Plus, you scream 'delinquent' with those earrings and dyed hair"  
"Hey! This is natural!"  
"Sure and Luffy doesn't like meat."  
She pointed at Luffy who was ravenously devouring his food.

Lunch had ended and Zoro was back in class, jotting down notes about the human body and how it works.  
He listened intently, with interest until classes were over.  
He jogged to the Kendo club and then began running because he couldn't actually find where it was, and changed into his uniform. He practiced with the others, defeating them all, he also showed what he could do with his swords. All three.

When the day was over, Zoro was greeted with a nice little surprise. It had been the two idiots from this morning with a bunch of other idiots, all equipped with bats and irons and any other weapon they could obviously get their hands on.  
Zoro looked around, recognising them as a lot of the losers he had beaten through out high school and well into college.  
He took out his three swords, and prepared himself. If they were using weapons so would he.  
It was one man against many, he landed hits and countered as many as he could. He guarded himself before knocking down the crowd gathering around him, slicing their weapons until none was left, and yet they still got back up, wanting more.  
Some spat out blood and smirked at him.  
Zoro smirked back but he was then surprised as he watched a blonde fly over his head, landing on his hands which span him as he kicked away at the shocked men. He had used their surprise to his advantage to knock them down. He pushed himself off the ground and on to his feet, he swung his legs and kicked them multiple times in the face.  
Zoro had stopped fighting for that moment, but then continued.

When it was all over, he looked at the blond in awe. He wore a black suit, showing off his long legs and body. He flipped his hair and grinned at Zoro, a cigarette in his mouth. Zoro felt his heart skip a beat at the male, his eyes widening at him. The man before him was handsome and strong, he had not needed weapons and had only used his legs, it amased Zoro that the skinny guy before him was so powerful, he admired his moves and how independant and capable he was.  
"...rimo?"  
Zoro snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, 'Are you alright Marimo?'"  
Zoro frowned. "What did you call me?"  
"Marimo"  
"Do you want a fight curly brows?"  
"What did you say?! Bring it on shitty marimo!"

The blonde lifted his leg, swinging it to kick Zoro who easily defended himself with his sword, stopping the momentum of the kick. They pushed at each other, neither giving in to the others strength.  
"I help your shitty ass and I don't get a word of gratitude!"  
"Who asked for your fucking help?!"  
The blonde pushed and back flipped away from Zoro, puffing out Smoke. "What ever. What's your real name, Marimo?"  
"Zoro Roronoa and you curly brows?"  
"Sanji Black-Leg." He smirked before walking away, his hands in his pockets, leaving a trail of smoke as he went on his way.  
It had been a coincidence that Sanji had met Zoro there, he had finished his club late due to having to clean up after everyone, and he takes pride in what he does. Whilst he left, he had heard a rukcus and had watched for a while, finding it slightly unfair that the man was out numbered, until he decided he wanted to join in the fun. The man was indeed powerful and was living up to the name demon, he had had barely a scratch on him.

Zoro put his swords back into their sheaths, watching as the blond walked away.  
He waited until Sanji was out of sight before he turned around, stepping on a victim he had defeated earlier. He began to walk home, smiling and whistling. Today had been a good day, he didn't understand why he had been nervous this morning, he only needed the excitement because everything had gone amazing minus the fights.

"I'm home"  
"Ah Zoro, did you want to practice down in the dojo?"  
"No I'm fine, I had kendo practice."  
Zoro looked at Mihawk, he was sitting on the sofa, reading a news paper. He hadn't looked up.  
"How was today?" Mihawk asked.  
"I have to friends, the classes are easy. I got into two fights, and I met someone on parr with me and he doesn't fight with swords."  
Mihawk nodded. "So a good sparring partner perhaps?" Mihawk wasn't phased by the fact Zoro had been in two fights, he was use to it, actually Zoro would usually get into a lot more than just 'two fights', and he was always called in...  
"I guess, if I see curly brows again"

Zoro headed into his room, throwing his bags to the side and falling on to his bed looking up at the ceiling, his mind thinking about the blonde and his moves and how he flew through the air.  
He wanted to fight against him, see his pull potential.

Zoro smiled to himself. He was looking forward to it.


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

_**Reply to reviews:**_

**Ayamichan34: **College...ah bad memories for me. College wasn't too expensive for me :L Just Uni.  
I'm sorry D: but waiting must be made, especially when I'm starting Uni myself soon D:

**Chapter two: Friends  
**

* * *

Sanji sat on top of the entrance of the roofs doors roof, a trail of smoke emitting from his mouth as he smoked from a cigarette. He was relaxing on this hot summer's day, the sun radiating down at him and the cool breeze flowing past him. He breathed the air through his nose and breathed out before taking another drag.

He heard the roofs door open and a few heavy steps until it stopped somewhere in the middle of the roof.  
He mentally cursed, had he been found? He had wanted to get a breather away from all the fighting. It had only been two weeks since he had started university and he practically had the whole male population of the campus wanting his guts hanging from a flag pole.  
He didn't quite care for the men's opinion, only the ladies and yet he could barely talk to them without having to run away so they wouldn't have to fight around the women.

So everywhere he went had practically been a fight, that was until he found this roof, although the roof wasn't restricted grounds, no one actually came up here leaving it perfectly reserved for only the blonde. But now someone was here, and Sanji couldn't help but think that maybe it was one of the dick heads who wanted to beat him for flirting with "their" girl.

He crawled over to the edge for a quick sneak peek. Just to see who it was.  
It was a familiar face he had seen on the first day, he hadn't thought he would see him again since the campus was large and they obviously attended different parts.

He chuckled at the spiky green hair; it reminded him of freshly cut grass blowing in the summer air. Zoro had left an impression on Sanji on the first day, especially his style of holding three swords. He had never seen that before. It was oddly unique.  
But, although Zoro had impressed him, he hadn't gone out of his way to find him; he wasn't a lady so he wasn't that interested in the green haired man. Which was also the same for Zoro; he had also not made a move to even try to find the blond. He had left it up to fate and his luck, but he had hoped he would.

Sanji stood up smirking. He watched the marimo snoring peacefully on the ground, he was so defenceless right now. He dropped his cigarette just as he jumped up into the air, his leg ready to aim at his targets head.  
Zoro's eyes snapped wide open, a sight of a shoe coming right at him with his name written all over it.  
He rolled away quickly and just as the cigarette landed, Sanji's foot had also connected to the ground.  
Zoro's mouth hung opened as he stared at the broken cement the blonde had created, was his shoes secretly steel plated everywhere?! Or was he just bloody powerful?! Wait…was he even human?  
He immediately looked up at the smirking blond, his anger boiling at that smug smile.

"You could have killed me dumbass curly brows!"  
"It's fine…You avoided…" Sanji mumbled as he lit another cigarette.  
"And what if I didn't!?" Zoro shouted, angry at the blonde. Who attacks a man when he's sleeping?  
Zoro jumped up, pulling out his one wooden sword and aiming it at Sanji who jumped backwards, moving side to side as Zoro swung his sword.  
"I see you have a wooden sword today?" Sanji smirked evading another swing.  
"Yeah. It was only for the first day with the real ones as the Kendo teacher wanted to see what I can do." Zoro grinned as he ducked, avoiding a powerful and probably life threatening kick to his head.  
He jabbed his wooden sword upwards into Sanji's shoulder. Sanji grimaced. It wasn't a real sword, and it didn't do any real damage, but the thrust power Zoro had was powerful, he would definitely have a bruise there now.

"I win" Zoro grinned, proud of himself to land a hit on the blonde. He was fast, fast indeed, just not fast enough for Zoro.  
Sanji blew out some smoke, watching as the marimo relaxed, sitting back on the roof.  
"Lucky shot. Why are you here? Skipping classes?"  
"My classes have finished."  
"Oh?" Sanji sang lightly, walking over and sitting down across from him as well, relaxing as if it was a normal thing for them to do.  
"Why are you still here then?"  
"Promised my friends I'd eat lunch with them…"  
"Oh? What is it?"  
Sanji asked, pointing at Zoro's bag, hinting that he wanted to have a look.

Zoro looked at him puzzled until it clicked in his mind, realising that Sanji was on about his lunch. Why was the blond interested in his lunch anyway? Did he want some or something?  
"I've got nothing, only money for the canteen."  
Zoro would - if he could - bring in packed lunches, but he would only throw together a sandwich and probably a biscuit where as if he brought it, least it was a hot meal.

Sanji frowned.  
"Really? Their food sucks, completely unhealthy and too expensive for the proportions they give out."  
Zoro scowled.  
"How would you know curly brows, it's not like you go in there"  
Zoro didn't actually know if Sanji did or did not, he just took a guess, after all, he had not seen him at all in there.  
"Why would I when I can cook my own food"

Zoro tilted his head questionably at him.  
"Cook your own?"  
"Yeah, I'm on the Hospitality and Culinary Arts course. I can cook my own food there or during practical's."  
"Ah, so you want to be a cook."  
"You could say that, or perhaps, even better, a chef!"  
Sanji grinned, tapping his cigarette.

Zoro nodded, as if understanding there was a difference in what Sanji was on about. Was there really a difference? They both cooked food; it was all the same to Zoro so he didn't care, he just had to nod as if he did.  
"So, what kind of permanent hair colouring do you use?"  
Zoro glared, he had enough with those questions and accusations.  
"I use this UV hair dye from this site called Crazy colour and for a perfect gloss and shine I use TRESemmé" He said sarcastically.  
"Really?"  
"No you bastard! This is my natural hair colour!" Zoro shouted, enraged that Sanji was so stupid not to understand his tone of sarcasm.  
"No, seriously…"  
"This is natural…" Zoro growled. "What about you? You can't really be blonde?"  
"I'm a natural blonde"  
"No, seriously…" Zoro said mimicking the blonde's previous tone.

They glared at each other for a while, neither looking away nor batting an eyelash, as if they were fighting, neither one wanted to back down to the other.  
"Anyway, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you again Marimo"  
"Curly brows" Zoro grunted as he rested back on the ground, his back on it fully. Closing his eyes; he smiled. He enjoyed talking with Sanji; they had talked as if they had been friends for more than a few years when in reality, this had only been their second meeting. Talking was easy with the blond, and the fight's was fun and challenging. Zoro didn't have to be careful around him, they were kind of similar in a way and Zoro liked it.  
Zoro shook his head; no he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts of them being friends, he doubted he would see him again anyway. As he stopped thinking, his mind becoming clear, he fell back to sleep.

When Zoro woke up, it was finally lunch time. He had a good nap with no disturbances, especially from a certain blonde. He got up from his spot, and left the roof, heading to the canteen where Luffy and Nami and some other guy were already eating. He grabbed a tray of food, just dumping what ever he could grab and paid for it at the till.  
He walked over casually, setting his tray down on the table and pulling out a chair, plopping down on it.  
The guy Zoro didn't know, stared at him shocked, his eyes almost bulging out of its sockets at the sudden stranger joining them.

Zoro glared at him, secretly telling him to keep staring and those eyes really will be out of their sockets.  
He looked away paling at the intense glare.  
"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. "I thought you weren't coming!"  
"Heh, Sorry, I was napping…" Zoro chuckled sheepishly as he smiled at Luffy.  
"Gee. You really can sleep anywhere!" Nami said, sipping at her drink.  
"Oh yes, Ussop this is Zoro, Zoro this is Ussop." Nami said gesturing to the other.  
Zoro nodded, lifting up his sandwich and biting on it.  
"So, how come I haven't met you until now?" Zoro asked; his mouth full.

"Uh, I was ill last week and I've just been busy catching up on what I've missed this week…" Ussop said, also taking a bite.  
"Oh,cool, you're in college?" Zoro asked, taking a guess, he looked about the same age as the other two.  
"Yeah I am. I plan on going to the engineering course in university."  
"Ah, thats cool, you like designing stuff?"  
"As well as building it." Ussop chuckled, taking out a book and showing it to Zoro with his designs.  
"Oh yeah!" Nami shouted at Zoro, as if remembering something very important. "Ussop knows the prince!"  
Zoro looked up at her before looking at Ussop again.  
He was quite interested in the person behind the rumour, after all he had caused a lot of fights the past week, so he couldn't help but ask.  
"Who is it?"  
"I meant him this morning, and he's quite flashy. His name is-"

Before Ussop could finish, someone had come up behind Zoro and poked him in the head.  
"Ma-ri-mo~" Sanji sung poking the back of Zoro's head, irritating the green haired man who swatted Sanji's hand away.  
"Get lost dartboard," He grinned at the new name, it had just rolled off his tongue without him knowing. He felt proud. "What are you doing here, thought you hated the canteen?"  
"Ussop invited me. Didn't know you guys are friends…"  
He turned to said name and waved "Hey Ussop, hmm?"  
Sanji's attention focused away from the two men and was now on Nami.  
"O'Love! No lady I have seen finer than you! I would cross the seven seas and fight the wildest of beasts just to be by your side. You are an angel sent to me from heaven and no day is finer than today now that I have met you!"  
Nami blinked at him.  
"Sanji. Sanji is 'The Prince'." Ussop pointed at him, gesturing at the way Sanji was now kneeling beside Nami.  
"Huh?!"  
Every one exclaimed as they stared at the blonde. He was what the rumours were all about? He was the one every guy practically hated right now?  
Nami looked Sanji up and down as he danced by her, hearts in his eyes.  
He was a little weird, and he kind of gives her the creeps. But he was a looker as the rumours said; quite handsome…he just wasn't her type, and probably no one elses…he was too damn creepy.

Zoro couldn't believe he had bumped into him twice and it never occurred to him that this flashy blonde dressed all in a suit from head to toe was…  
"…the flirtatious playboy." Zoro mumbled.  
"Huh?!" Sanji turned to glare at Zoro.  
"I am not a playboy! I am a prince! I treat women how they should be treated with the respect that they deserve!"  
"Prince of dumbass kingdom alright…"  
"What did you say?!"  
"Are you deaf now?"  
"You shitty marimo!"  
"Curly brows!""  
"Algae!"  
"Dartboard!"  
"Shut up!" Nami yelled, hitting the two men who had drawn the entire canteens attention on them.  
It was so ridiculous that men their age was fighting like a pair of high school girls over a crush they had seen first, it was just highly embarrassing, she should just charge them a fee for all the stress she felt right now.  
She looked at Luffy who was munching on meat; barbeque sauce everywhere around his mouth and on his shirt as well as the table.  
She sighed; well at least they were better than this 'toddler'.  
She threw a napkin at Luffy telling him to clean himself and eat properly.  
Sanji chuckled at Luffy.  
"Ah, Sanji, that's Luffy and that's Nami" Ussop quickly said realising he didn't introduce them yet.  
"That's a lot of Meat you got there, Luffy" Sanji said, having listened to Ussop.  
"I love meat!" Luffy shouted  
"Ha ha, I could cook you better meat than that"  
"Really?!"  
"Yep, I can bring some in if you want?"  
"Meat, meat, Meat!"  
Sanji chuckled again.  
"Oh, that reminds me. Marimo, you're the green demon with three swords? I only just heard it in my previous class"  
"Yup that's Zoro!" Luffy shouted laughing as he wiped at himself like Nami had told him to.  
Zoro grinned. "Better than being prince of dumbass kingdom!"  
"It's 'The Prince'! Nothing more nothing less, asshole!"  
"Sure what ever you say, dumbass prince"  
"Go back to your marimo home! No one wants a marimo here!"  
"Do you want to fight!?"  
"A kick is all I need!"

Nami sighed yet again, having had enough of their bickering and Luffy's loud chewing, she excused herself from the table wanting to get away form the noise before the entire campus – if they already hadn't - heard them.  
"Ah! Mellorine!" Sanji shouted, about to chase after her but alas someone stepped in front of him; stopping him.  
"Stupid Prince! Chasing after another girl?!" The guy spat at Sanji as if it was normal day routine.

Sanji sighed. It was the guys he was hiding from earlier. They had been trying to fight him the past few days, but Sanji just evaded them and leaped away as if they were obstacles in the way of love – oh wait, they were.  
"What do you want?"  
"You've been flirting with all our girlfriends. We're going to fuck you up!"  
Sanji dodged the punch to his face, leaping back over the table, and kicking it up at them.

Zoro couldn't help but grin. It all felt so nostalgic, this scene before him reminded him of all his good old days. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed it. He didn't know why he was so worried that he wouldn't fit in, it was like this school adapted just because he was attending. His days would be bored with out these fights.  
He stood up, pulling his wooden sword out and hitting a few of the guys, prepared to help Sanji as repayment for the last time the blonde had helped him.

"Get lost shitty demon delinquent!"  
"Holy shit he really has green hair!"  
"Ha! Fucking dyes it!"

Zoro growled lowly. What was with everyone and thinking his hair was dyed. It was his natural hair colour, did he actually have to prove it for them to actually understand the concept of "natural" or would they be dumbasses and think he dyed that area too.  
"His hair colour is real! You fuckers!" Sanji shouted as he kicked them violently sending them across the canteen.  
Zoro grinned, so Sanji really did believe him, he wasn't such a dumbass after all.  
Luffy had also jumped in, punching one in the face and another in their stomach, a grin on his face once again.

Ussop panicked at the scene before him, he didn't know what to do, but he did the best thing he could think of and that was grabbing Luffy and getting away as fast and as far as he could.  
"Just run!" Ussop yelled at Sanji and Zoro, they shrugged their shoulders and ran none the less until they were safe and out of sight from the chasers.  
"Dammit Luffy, what are you thinking?! And you guys too?! Don't start a fight like that in public or the Principal-"  
"Will expel you?"

All four men's eyes widened at the sudden deep voice and shadow that loomed over them. They looked up ever so slowly to see a red haired man smiling down at them, three scratches across his left eye.  
"Every time you get in a fight Luffy, Ussop hides you here so, No I'm wondering…why do you always hide in the same exact place?"  
They all gulped, the smile wasn't warm and friendly as it should be, it was icy and cold.  
"Principal Shanks…" Ussop whispered.  
They all paled, except for Luffy who grinned up at the Principal.

The four troublesome men stood by the principal's desk.  
Ussop played with his fingers, getting even more nervous as the silence grew tense. Luffy continued to grin, as if they were getting an award.  
Zoro stood as if this was just like any other day, he yawned in boredom as he waited. Sanji had long put down his cigarette but stood calmly awaiting what would happen. Shanks sighed.

"Luffy…As my son, you really should stop fighting; I can't keep getting you out of trouble and it's really not good for me…"

Luffy just chuckled, Sanji and Zoro whipped their heads at Luffy, shocked at the information they had just learnt.  
Shanks sighed yet again, he saw Luffy was just adding to his stress "Just this once, I'm going to pretend none of this happened, just don't do it again..  
He looked at them individually.  
"Understand?"  
"Yes!" They all said before dismissing themselves out of the office.

Sanji chuckled nervously.  
"Ah shit…I thought I would be expelled…the shitty old man would have kicked my head in."

Zoro chuckled.  
"Kicked? My old man would have sliced my head off!"

Then, in unison, they turned to Luffy yelling.  
"And your old man is the principal and yet he lets you off?!"

"To be fair, you guys got let off too…" Ussop mumbled.

"Only because this idiot is involved!" They yelled at Ussop.

Ussop wondered where the two cool level headed idiots from back in that office had gone. Had it all just been an act? We're they really scared of what could have happened?

He sighed, walking away and to his class. Luffy did the same, waving good bye to Zoro and Sanji.

"Uhh..Curly brow…Thanks for you know, sticking up for me about my hair colour..." Zoro faintly blushed as he thanked the blonde, it was embarrassing thanking him.

Sanji smiled softly at Zoro.  
"It's okay, it must be annoying that everyone thinks it's dyed."  
Zoro felt his heart beat increase, he coughed looking away from the blond.

"See you tomorrow Marimo!" Sanji called at him before turning around and walking away.

Tomorrow?  
Zoro looked back, staring at Sanji's retreating figure. He would see the blonde tomorrow?  
Zoro smiled to himself. He was making more friends quicker than he could imagine, even better, he was now friends with a strong opponent his age other than his father.  
It sent excited chills down his spine as he thought of the day he would be able to fight Sanji properly, because with the last fight and today's fight, he was seeing little snippets of the blondes potential and it excited him.

* * *

**And that's how they all met.  
**


End file.
